Carnealian
by GlowingPlum
Summary: This is a story based on a writing of mine, it deals with loss and desire, and how far you should go for love. Enjoy, and suggestions welcome. I'm on the 6th doublesided page, and I don't know where it goes. Tell me?!?
1. Default Chapter

                        Okay, this story is based loosely on Werewolf, © White Wolf games. If you like it, tell me, and I might write more. If you don't, I'll find something else to interest me. If you find it's not what you wanted, then stop, and don't worry. It's very angsty, and involves love and death. Not a Roll play fic, but a Role play. My ideas are mine! If you want to use them, simply ask!


	2. Main text

Winters are getting colder where I live. I'm glad about that, since they began cold. Before people that is. That is why I was looking in the old mill for a meal, the cold. I never expected to find her, pale and about to pass out. Though I suspect seeing a wolf when you are dieing alone possibly causes people to get that way too. I've known pray that will run after it knows it is dead. I have known prey to hold still too. She could have never known that I was not going to eat her, but she was brave. I sniffed her carefully, and made sure she was going to last while I caught 'dinner'. It was a cute whimper of hers that I liked that began my attachment to her. Licking her face to reassure her, I trotted off to hunt. 

Thinking of getting a fourth rat, while three unlucky ones dangled in my mouth, I heard her shout in pain. Running back, I saw that her foot had gotten stuck under some junk, and she was trying to free her foot. Since it was not working for her, I put the rats aside, and hopped carefully onto the pile. Since she did not scream, or pass out I must not have made things worse. Looking around, and at her, I started picking things off the pile. Looking at the fridge from Gaia-knows-where, I figured that was as much as we could do for now. As hungry as she must have been, I thought she'd like the rats more than she did. I even showed her how to eat them (the trick is, like other furry snacks, is to be quick little buggers can taste nasty if you take time to chew). She must not have understood the 'get it down quick' idea, since she almost vomited the first one back up. The second went down better, and seemed to let her calm down. 

As I had not found a mate that year, and I knew what the night alone could do to her, I saw to making a 'den' of snow, leaves, sawdust, and dirt around her. Well, not just for her, but for me too. I don't have a clue what the rats there were eating, and I don't want to know, but it was doing them good, big and soft they were during that lean and hard season. After a few days, other people came, while I was keeping her warm and asleep. They freed her foot, and took her home. Hearing their words, I wondered what that would be like, home. They let me ride with her, since I made it clear that "no doggie" was not the right answer. 

She must have had a predilection towards places that smelled like rot, but I'd not tell her yet. Glaring white lights did nothing to help my head, already battered by the noise of a long helicopter ride. I was allowed to do little to help in her 'hospital' except feel unwelcome. I got ushered to a pack of kid-cubs that reeked of rot and wyrm-pain, and I felt obligated to help as much as I could, telling them tales in their sleep, laying by their sides, staying with them. When she wasn't awake of course. 

After a few days, I was taken away, and set back in the woods. Now, I didn't like this, nor could I stop it, if I went back as a wolf again. I knew that I wanted to see my… 'Pet' recover, and also how I could do that.


	3. Chapter two

Since they only let people stay there, I had to be a man. But this was something that needed planning, and skills I didn't have. So, I used the skills I did have, and found a wood's woman, who was the only one in our woods. I wasn't surprised she knew me for a wolf-kind, since I came to her door naked and howling. 

I was amazed at all she had to show me though, all I never knew about. Speaking took time and how to act. I had no guile, no experience. She and I went back to the city after a whole cycle of seasons. 

When I told Alandra of the reek of man-places, she laughed and asked me, "Why do you think I moved into the woods?". I told her that the smell must have been too much after all that time. She laughed again, and told me that I still have a lot to learn about people, but she couldn't tell me what though, she just said, "People make their lives complex for simple-ness". When I told her I didn't understand, she smiled, and told me I was getting it. Which made me mad for the rest of the trip. 

When we got to our 'cave' in the city, she apologized for making me mad, and said that she doesn't understand people either, and that is the other reason she moved away from them. I licked her hands, and forgave her, though I was bothered more by her description of people rather than anything she said, or did. She laughed at my licking, and I was happy. 

"It's time to name you, cub-ling," She said one morning, looking at people-forms. "What did your pack call you?" I told her quietly, that they called me Born-alone, or Sucks-stone to be mean. Patting my arm, she sighed. 

"What?" I asked, "What is it?" 

"Children are never kind my cub."

"No, they aren't." I agreed. 

"Bron maybe, that's a strong first name. How would you like to be Bron Stonechild, my cub?" she asked, scratching swiftly on the people-work. 

"I don't mind, it's a good name." 

"Okay then, Bron."

(I promise to introduce you to Rebecca in the next chapter, just bear with me.)


End file.
